


That Can't be Good (CBJ)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quilling isn't fun at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Can't be Good (CBJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin's a hedgehog. Nick's a bobcat.

Kevin was huffy. He kept tossing and turning, but wasn’t able to relax. He had even flipped his pillow over to the cool side, but that didn’t help. He chittered in frustration.

He was rooming with Nick on this roadtrip. It was only two in the morning and he was really trying to not wake him up. Thankfully for Kevin, Nick was a heavy sleeper.

He huffed one last time before getting up and going to the bathroom. He rubbed his hair, trying to relax. Instead, a bit of hair and spines came loose. Oh.

 

Nick woke up and stretched out the kink in his neck. It was light out. He reached for a pillow and threw it at Kevin’s bed without looking.

“Buenos dias!”

He was responded to by silence. He looked over and noticed the bed was empty.

“Huh.”

It was strange. He hadn’t noticed Kevin get out of bed. All of his stuff was where he left it last night. The door was still locked and there was no note. So by process of elimination, this meant Kevin must be in the-

“Bathroom.”

Nick went down to the bathroom. The door was closed, but there was light seeping through from under it. He knocked.

“Kevin? Hey, buddy, you in there?”

No response. He pressed his ear to the door, but couldn’t hear anything clearly. He was getting kinda worried at this point.

“Kevin, I’m coming in okay?”

He turned the knob and walked in. Kevin was neither at the sink nor at the toilet. The shower wasn’t running, but the curtain was closed. Nick approached the curtain and pulled it back. He laughed.

Kevin had apparently fallen asleep in the tub. He had his pajamas half on. He was too tall to fit comfortably, his limbs spilling over the edge of the tub. His mouth was open and he was snoring.

This was all very amusing to NIck. He covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle a chuckle. It wasn’t very effective. Kevin shifted and groaned once. Nick tried to get some  answers.

He kneeled next to the tub and whispered, “Hey buddy”

“Hnnnng?”

“You okay there?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna get up and maybe go back to your bed?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Aww c’mon man. Why not?”

At this question, Kevin raised his hand to his hair and pulled. He opened his palm and showed Nick the spikes that had come free.

“Is that- is that normal?”

Kevin nodded.

“ ‘m quilling. It’s bothersome.”

“Okay then. You need anything before I leave you in here?”

“Close the door.”

“.. okay.”

Nick got up and closed the door behind him as he waved goodbye to Kevin. He heard Kevin get out of the tub and turn on the shower as he whistled his favorite song.

 

 


End file.
